If Only
by emmjaeee
Summary: Matt and Mello go on their seperate ways after the blonde left Wammy's. Years later, they meet again but Mello didn't see this one coming. Matt had a son. AU. MxM one-sided MelloxNear
1. The Time He Left

They were orphans left by their parents at a young age. But they were not alone. In fact, they live in a place wherein everyone almost had the same stories as them. A place filled with unwanted children, abandoned, abused, etc. However, two boys remained distant. They stayed away from the others. They could be compared to twins. Oh no, they're not related at all. They just felt comfortable with each other. Even though one of them could be violent at times, they still understood each other.

They are named Matt and Mello.

Matt's hair was red; Mello's was blonde. Matt was an avid gamer; Mello was addicted to chocolate. Matt was younger; Mello was older by two months. Matt was third; Mello was second. Matt loved Mello; Mello loved Matt.

See how they fit?

It's fine if you don't. You'll get it eventually.

Matt was in his and Mello's room. Legs up to his chest while playing his PSP. He was seated on his bed, his eyes ever so focused on his game. Just a few more minutes and he'll finish the game he got just yesterday.

The door opened only to reveal a pissed off leather-clad blonde. "Ugh." He growled as he slammed the door behind him.

"Hey." Matt greeted.

"Don't talk to me. I'm pissed off." Mello said as he went right to his secret chocolate stash.

"Near?" He asked, eyes still on his game.

"Who else?" He answered. "Ugh- Matt? Where's my chocolate?"

"Don't you remember? You relocated it last night. It's under you bed." Matt answered.

"Oh yeah. Right." Mello pulled out a box from under his bed and opened it. There it was. His chocolate stash He took a chocolate bar and returned the box under his bed. He climbed onto his bed after and started eating the chocolate.

"Matty?"

"Yes?" Matt looked up from his game. He loved it when Mello calls him that.

"Come here for a sec."

Without another word, Matt turned off his game and walked over to the blonde. He crawled onto the other's lap and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck. "What's up, Mels?"

"Matty…" Mello leaned in closer to the redhead until their lips met. He placed his hands on Matt's waist and deepened their kiss.

Matt on the other hand, surprised by Mello's eagerness (not that he was complaining), returned the kiss and opened his mouth, letting the other's tongue in.

"Nnn…" Matt moaned as Mello's tongue explored his mouth, their tongues touching every now and then.

Matt started to pull down the zipper on Mello's vest. This was a chance that he can't pass. Mello was rarely like this after all

"You're in the mood I see…" Matt said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Mello said with a blush.

Matt raised Mello's arms above his head, pinning him on the wall. "If only you were like this everyday." Matt said with a disappointed sigh.

"And what if I am like this everyday?"

Matt looked Mello in the eye. He smiled and said, "Then I would be really happy. 'Cause you tend to be grouchy at times."

"Is that so? Well, whatever. Just shut up."

_Like I said, grouchy_. Matt thought. After successfully pulling off Mello's shirt, Matt moved on to the other's pants. He unbuttoned the clothing, which was by the way, leather, and was hard to pull off. So Mello decided to help.

The blonde pulled off his pants in one swift move. Since the redhead was taking too long.

"I still don't know how you manage to do that." Matt said. He stared at the almost naked Mello in front of him.

"Shut up will ya? And take your clothes off." Mello ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt did as he was told. He stripped off his striped hoodie then proceeded to his pants. Before removing the button, he looked at Mello. "You take it off." He said with a smirk.

"Asshole." Mello said while glaring at the redhead.

Matt just snickered. It was fun playing with Mello from time to time.

The blonde unzipped the other's pants and undid the button. He pulled down the pants along with Matt's boxers, exposing the redhead's proudly standing manhood. He pushed him down before leaning in and taking it in his mouth.

"A-Ahh.." Matt moaned in pleasure as Mello started to suck on him. "Mels.." He tangled his fingers onto the blonde's hair.

"Enjoying yourself, Matty?" Mello asked as he licked at the tip of Matt's erection.

"Y-Yes…" Matt moaned loudly once the blonde started to deep throat him. "Haah..Mello…I-I'm gonna-!"

The redhead came into the blonde's mouth. Mello swallowed Matt's seed and then licked the other clean.

Matt panted, sweat starting to form.

"Now…Time for the real thing," Mello said.

― Time skip ―

The two laid side by side on Mello's bed. They were both tired. They just did it three times in one night. Matt's butt was sore to make it short.

"This is so not gonna help me in the morning." Matt said, eyes closed.

"It's on a.m It's already morning, idiot."

"Oh..Yeah.. I guess I better go to sleep."

"Yeah, you better."

"Sweet dreams, Mels. I love you." Matt said and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"Yeah, you too."

Matt snuggled into Mello's chest, enjoying the other's heat.

Two hours later, Matt woke up to the sound of something rustling. "Mmm…Mels?" He reached out to touch the other but he wasn't there. He opened his eyes only to see Mello packing his things. "What are you doing?" He asked and sat up. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"I'm packing." Mello answered.

"Huh? What for?" Matt asked, confused.

"I'm leaving, Matt." Mello answered again. And before Matt could speak, he added, "Alone."

Matt had so many questions and he wanted them all answered. So he started with, "Why are you leaving?" His eyes were starting to water.

"I'm just sick of this place. I've been planning this for quite a while now."

"You're sick of this place? Is that all?"

"I plan to look for my real parents. Maybe…"

"I see…" Matt's tears started to fall when he realized that Mello wasn't playing around. He still had questions but he was crying so much that he can't speak. He just didn't understand. "W-Why..Can't I…Come with you?"

Mello bit his lip. He really didn't want Matt to wake up because he knew this would happen.

"Because it's going to be hard. You're just gonna ruin your future if you come with me." Mello said. He sat beside Matt and pulled him into his arms.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello tightly and rest his head on the other's shoulder. "I don't care about my future. As long as I'm with you, I can go through anything. We…We promised that we'll always be together…" Matt said, tears still falling. "Don't Mello…Don't leave me all alone. You're all I have. You're the only one I have. I don't know what I'd do without you. Mello…Please…"

"Shh..Calm down, Matty." Mello said as he rubbed the gamer's back. "Look at me."

Matt looked at Mello in the eyes.

The blonde wiped Matt's tears away. "I'm not going to leave you. I may be leaving Wammy's, but I'm not leaving you. Never. I'll be with you forever. Remember that. I'll always be here," Mello put his hand on Matt's left chest. "I'll always be in your heart, right?"

Matt's tears continued falling. "Of course." He placed his head on Mello's chest. "I love you.. I love you so much. Mihael…"

"I love you too, Mail." Mello kissed Matt on the lips. It was a long, sweet, goodbye kiss.

Matt couldn't believe that it was the last kiss that they would share.

Mello stood up after the kiss. Matt was still hugging him though. He was still crying. The blonde didn't stop comforting him.

"Mello…Will we see each other again? Will you be okay?"

"I promise we'll see each other again. And.. Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Of course I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you." Mello said. "Make sure you eat, promise me."

"I promise. Promise me you'll contact me? And that you won't die before I do?"

"I promise, Matt…Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too."

With one more kiss, Mello climbed out of the window and left. While Matt was left with an empty room, and the goggles Mello gave him on his sixteenth birthday. He curled onto a ball on his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Matt's Son

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter soo.. I do not own Death Note! I mean.. I wish I did.. But then again..**

**A/N: I'll be doing a lot of time skips in this chapter. ^v^" So please bear with me!**

* * *

After Mello had left, matt's life was a wreck. He still ate, like he promised, but he learned how to smoke. Now it's the second thing he's addicted to. The first was videogames of course.

Mello wasn't any good either. Looking for his long lost parents wasn't an easy task. He had to look for a place to stay in, a job, food, and some other stuff. Of course, he didn't have that much of a hard time. What could you expect from the blonde? A week after leaving Wammy's, he joined the Mafia and become their leader a few days after. Mello being Mello, he was feared easily even though he wasn't that old. Everyone has their own secrets.

Seven years later…

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced.

The twenty four-year-old Matt held his wife's chin and gently placed a kiss on her lips. They both smiled at each other.

"So we're married now huh?" Matt asked with a smile.

"I guess we are." Sakiko answered. She faced the crowd and then turned her back on them. She then threw the bouquet on her hands to them.

The ladies reached for the bouquet some of them desperately moving forward. Eventually one lucky lady managed to catch it.

The bride and groom walked down the aisle. The guests trailing behind them. They rode on Matt's car with the 'Just Married' sign on the back. They're planning to move into their house today, but they made a change of plans the last minute. They're going to go to a cruise trip to London. Matt needed some hard convincing, but he agreed in the end. Sakiko didn't know about _that_ part of Matt's past. Since Matt's newlywed wife's favorite place was London, they agreed to go there.

...

Sakiko and Matt strolled on the deck of the ship. Their hand was held by the other. It was the honeymoon that the raven always wanted.

"Thank you, Matty." Sakiko said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Matt said. He kissed the top of her forehead. He still couldn't bear to hear the word. It reminded him of _him. _And _he_ was the last thing he wanted to remember on his honeymoon.

"Is something wrong?" The raven asked with a worried expression on her face. "You're being unusually quiet."

"Oh it's nothing. I just can't believe that I'm married to you. Who knew that I was going to have such a wonderful wife." Matt said with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual, hun."

"So how many children do you want?"

"You're already thinking about that?"

"Well, it _is_ our honeymoon." Matt said.

Sakiko laughed. "Then…I'm thinking two or three is enough."

"What? That's so few. I was thinking maybe twelve."

"Yeah right. Go and give birth to your own. I'm not volunteering for that many." She said then stuck her tongue out.

"Aww shucks.. And I was going to name them after Tekken characters." Matt said then pouted playfully.

"Like I'm going to let that happen." Sakiko said. "Come on..Let's go and eat."

"What? Aren't you full? We already ate a lot a while ago."

"Yeah, but that was a while ago."

"Sheesh. It must be nice when you don't get fat."

"High metabolism has its advantages."

"Uh huh."

…..

"Oh my god, I don't think I'll be able to walk." Matt said. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sakiko laughed at her husband. "You're so weak when it comes to food."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not a pig."

"So you're saying I'm a pig?"

"I didn't say that, you did."

Sakiko narrowed her eyes and playfully punched Matt's arm. "Be thankful it's our honeymoon."

Matt just snickered. Teasing people was fun. For him anyway. "Soo..What do you want to do?"

"What do couples normally do on a honeymoon?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

Sakiko sighed. "Let's just relax.

Nine months later…

"Aaahhh!" Sakiko screamed.

"You can do it, hun. Give me another push." The doctor said.

"I-I can't." She said, teardrops escaping her eyes. She'd heard that giving birth was painful. But she didn't know it was _this_ painful.

"Yes, you can. Come on, you're almost there."

"Call Matt, I need him."

Meanwhile, Matt was pacing back and forth in the hall. He could hear his wife's screams, and he sure as hell didn't want to know what was happening. The redhead's heart was thumping so hard, his heart might fall off in any second. That's what it felt like anyway.

"Mr. Jeevas? Your wife is calling for you."

Matt stopped in his tracks. He stared at the nurse and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"B-b-but! I-I don't do good in this kind of stuff! I might faint!"

"Well, this is your doing. Your wife needs you right now, so you better get inside."

"F-Fine…" Matt said reluctantly and walked inside the room he dreaded to go in. He walked to Sakiko's side. "How are you doing?"

"It hurts, Matt! I can't do this anymore! I hate you!"

"It's okay if you hate me. Just do this for our child okay? Do you remember? I was going to name him after a Tekken character. I can't do that if you don't give birth to him." Matt said. Maybe he wasn't that good in cheering his wife on. But as he said, he doesn't do good in this kind of stuff.

"Like I'm going to let that happen! Aaahhh!"

Seconds later, baby cries were heard all around the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. Jeevas. Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

"Uhh… No thank you!" The redhead answered. Who knows what could happen if he did that. "I'm so proud of you Sakiko." He said and then kissed her forehead.

The doctor handed Sakiko their baby. "He looks like you, Matt." Sakiko said.

"I guess he does." Matt said with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey there, son. Isn't your mom very pretty?" He gently caressed the baby's cheek with is finger.

"Let's name him…Roice."

"I was thinking Hwoarang or maybe Jin."

"I told you, we're not going to name our child after a Tekken character."

"It was worth the try anyway." Matt kissed her forehead again. "Go and rest. I bet you're tired."

"I sure am." Sakiko replied. She handed Roice to the nurse after she kissed his cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Matt asked with a pout.

Sakiko playfully sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come here then."

Matt grinned and leaned close to his wife. He tilted his head to the side so she could kiss his cheek.

The raven kissed the other's cheek and then smiled. "There, happy?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I shall now leave to let the queen sleep." Matt said. He bowed and winked at Sakiko. "I'll see you later m'dear."

"Alright."

On year later…

After Roice was born, Matt worked up to the point wherein he was pulling all nighters. It's not like they didn't have any savings, he just wanted to have their own house already. He just thought that it would be easier for his wife and his child. And fortunately, his hard work was rewarded, the three of them now have a house. They finally have a real home.

"Okay, Roice…Now say…Daddy. Daaa—dyyy~" Matt said as he talked to his son that was seated on his lap.

"Aaaaddddooo.." The baby replied.

"No, no, it's, Daddy."

"Raarrryyy."

"Daaaddddyy—" Matt was cut off when Sakiko called out from the kitchen.

"Dear, dinner's ready. "

"We'll be right there!" The redhead answered. "Come on, son. Let's go and eat." Matt lifted the boy up and carried him in his arms. Roice played with his father's goggles, tapping the lens as they went to the dining room. Matt was bothered by his son's action, but he let it pass anyway. The child was probably just curious.

Once they were there, Matt could instantly smell curry. "I smell curry~" He said excitedly. Curry was probably one of his favorite dishes.

"Right you are. There's some soup too." Sakiko said.

"I'll have some please!"

"Alright, alright, settle down. Jeez..You're more energetic than our child. Isn't that right, Roice?" The raven asked.

Roice made a sound in reply.

"See?"

"That's no fair, you and Roice are bullying me again."

"It can't be helped. I guess you could call this revenge. You always used to tease me." Sakiko said and stuck her tongue out playfully. The two of them laughed after.

"Okay…I get it. But you don't have to include our son. He might get used to it. A father being bullied by his son, that's just the most embarrassing thing ever."

"You're exaggerating." She took Roice from Matt and sat him on his chair so they could eat already. The redhead sat down too after he handed their son to her.

"Ahhh.. I love curry so much~" Matt said.

Sakiko sat beside Roice so she could feed him, well, assist him in eating. The little one didn't want them to feed him, he preferred to do it by himself as soon as he learned how to hold a spoon and a fork, which was quite early.

"Thank you for the meal!" The redhead said and then started eating.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks to D and Msapples for being the first ones to review! **

**Mello: Why am I suddenly MIA? There better be a good reason.**

**Matt: Oh I'm sure she has a good reason. Right? *whisper* just say yes, he haven't had his chocolate yet..**

**Me: Of course there's a good reason. *snickers***

**Mello: What's the snicker for?**

**Me: Oh nothing, nothing.**

**Matt: Anyway…Review please!**


	3. Flashback

**A/N: I'm back again! This chapter will contain a few flashbacks and dreams, so I'll be marking which is which so you guys won't be confused A**

*** - Dreams**

**~ - Flashbacks**

**Also…At the near end of this chapter, you guys would probably know what I intend to do with Sakiko. Well… What has to be done needs to be done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! T^T**

* * *

_*"Hi there! My name's Matt!" The nine-year old child said. _

"_Yeah, so?" A blonde boy answered._

"_What's your name?" Matt asked._

"_None of your business."_

"_Oh? What an unusual name. Who gave it to you?" The redhead said._

"_Look, kid, I don't have time to play games with you. So can you just go away?" The blonde said getting a little irritated._

"_Ehh? I was just asking you a question. You're so grouchy…I like games though! What about you?"_

"_Ugh…You're just doing this to irritate me aren't you?"_

_Matt laughed. "Oh no, not at all. I just want to know your name." He said with a smile._

"_Mello."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My name's Mello."_

"_Oh, nice to meet you, Mello." Matt said with a grin._

_Several minutes later, Mello went back to his room, he ran out of chocolate. He didn't know why, but this 'Matt' guy was following him. He turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Will you stop following me?" He said. _

_Matt blinked and stared at the blonde for a moment. "I'm not following you, I just want to get back to my room." He said. "Or should I say… Our room."_

"_What?" Mello quickened his pace. Once he was standing in front of his room, he slowly opened the door, wishing that he would not see a baggage of some sort. But unfortunately, he did see one. Matt really was his new roommate. But it wouldn't be a problem, I'll get him out of this room in no time. Just like my previous roommates. The blonde thought with a smirk on his face. He sat on his bed and crossed his leg. "How come I didn't hear about this?" He asked._

_The redhead went inside the room and closed the door behind him. He lay down on his bed with his arms behind his head. "Well, Roger was supposed to tell you this morning. I believe he called for you? But you didn't go. I guess that's probably why." He said. He turned his head to the side and looked at the other._

_Mello saw Matt look at him, which caused him to look away. "I-In any case, since you're going to be my roommate, I need to set up some rules." He said._

_Matt looked at the other and sat up. "I'm listening."_

"_Okay, first off, you can't touch any of my stuff, unless I give you permission to. Second, you can't have any of my chocolate. And third, don't bother me when I'm studying. Is that clear?" Mello asked with a brow raised up._

_Matt raised his eyebrow too. "You expect me to follow what you say? What if I don't?"_

_The blonde glared at Matt. "Then I guess we won't get along too well." He said._

_Matt's eyes widened. "Whoa, I was just kidding. No need to be so scary. Jeez…" He sighed. "Is there anything else?"_

"_Yeah." Mello paused. "Go get me some chocolate."_

Mello woke up from his dream. "Shit." He cursed. He'd been having all these dreams about his past. And he didn't like it one bit. It made him guilty._ I wonder where he is now…Has he…Forgotten about me? Che. He probably hates me… _He thought. The blonde covered his eyes with his arm. "It's been what, eight years? And I haven't been able to move on. I must be pathetic." A sigh escaped from his lips.

Three years ago, Mello had found out that his parents had died four years after he was given to Wammy's. It turns out that he was the child of his father and his mistress. He thought of returning to Matt, or at least take him away from Wammy's, but he was afraid to show himself. Besides, if the redhead really wanted to be with him, he would've chased after him. Right? Nevertheless, the fact that he still hasn't been able to move on haven't changed. "I wonder if…He even remembers who I am…"

…

_~It was past midnight and a ten-year-old Matt was having a nightmare. He woke up in cold sweat. His heart was beating fast, and his hands and feet were cold. He looked over to the other who was sleeping soundly. The blonde's back was turned to him. Without thinking about what he was doing, he walked over to Mello's bed and lay down beside him. He placed his hand against the other's back . "Let me stay like this just for tonight, okay?" Matt said quietly as if Mello could hear him._

_The next morning, Matt woke up only to find that Mello's arms were wrapped around him. A smile formed upon his lips. He buried his face on the other's chest. His moving somehow woke the blonde up. _

_Mello's eyes widened. He quickly withdrew his arms. "Th-This isn't what it looks like. It was cold!" He said with a blush._

_Matt tried not to smirk. "It's alright, _Mels_." He said. But, 'Cold or not, your usual reaction would be pushing me off the bed. But you didn't do that…I'm happy', was what he actually wanted to say. Though, he was satisfied with just this._

"_Mels?" Mello asked. _

_Matt smiled and nodded. _

"_H-Hey… Just because I let you sleep on my bed for one night, doesn't mean you can call me that." Mello said and sat up. "Which reminds me, get off my bed."_

…

It was a normal afternoon for the Jeevas household. The now three-year-old Roice already knows how to count from 1-100, has memorized the alphabet, and knows how to write and read. As time went by, the child looked more and more like his father. Red hair, green eyes, even his nose looks like Matt's. The only part of him that resembled Sakiko was his mouth. Always red, sometimes pink. A little like snow white, maybe?

Matt's job as a programmer was doing great. And as for Sakiko, she stays at the house cleaning and preparing everything while the two were out. One could say that they were the definition of a perfect family. All smiles and laughs. However, even the most perfect family in the whole world is bound to have problems.

"What…Did you say?" Matt asked, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I know I should've told you sooner. But…I just wanted us to have a normal life with no burden." Sakiko said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Matt lowered his head. "When did you find out?" He asked.

"Last year…The doctor said that I have two years left to live back then. So this means I only have a year left."

"Why didn't you tell me this, Sakiko?"

"I…I just…" She trailed. "I'm so sorry, Matt." The raven covered her face with her hands. "It was already too late when I found out. I didn't want you to worry." Tears just kept falling.

Matt looked at his wife. Since she only has a year left, they should make the most of it right? The redhead wrapped his arms around the other. "How can I not worry when I know the woman I love won't live much long?" He grabbed her hands away from her face and wiped her tears. "Let's just make happy memories okay?" Matt kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. Why does everyone he loves have to be taken away from him?

Sakiko buried her face on the other's chest. She had been going to the hospital for check-ups secretly. It didn't take her too long to find out that she had cancer. And since she was an orphan herself, she didn't know if she got it from her parents. Which worries her because Roice might get it too. "I love you, Matt. You and Roice."

"I know. We love you too. So be strong , okay?"

Sakiko nodded. "Okay."

"Hey…Do you want to go out today? The three of us?"

"But don't you have an appointment tonight?" Sakiko asked.

"It's fine, I can cancel it and make it tomorrow. I want to spend time with the two of you." The redhead said with a smile.

Sakiko smiled back. "Alright. Let's pick Roice up then. School is almost done."

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now. I'll include where they went in the next chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews! I feel really happy when I see one. I'd like to thank ****KATEjeevasXD ****for the advice of describing them more. I****noticed that I wasn't giving their description too much. So thanks!**

**I'll do my best and update soon! Bye for now~**

**Mello: The reason why she doesn't update fast is because she's too lazy.  
Me: Sue me for having a minor writer's block! A  
Mello: Maybe I will.  
Matt: Oh come on, Mels. At least she made you appear on this chapter.  
Mello: Whatever. .  
Matt: Click the review button please! ^v^**


	4. The Meeting

**Hello again minna-san! I'm back yet again with another chapter! :3 It's a little bit late this time, so sorry about that! This chapter is pretty long (compared to the other chapters anyway), and I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy reading this one OvO**

**Mello: Tsk. She's listening to classical music while she's writing .  
Me: Sooo? What wrong with that? .  
Mello: That's so lame. .  
Me: Why you-  
Matt: Ahahaha! Let's just see what's in this chapter okay? Okay… ^o^"**

* * *

Mello's POV

_It was a great day at Wammy's. The weather was nice, and everyone was outside appreciating it. Well, not everyone. Matt and I just stayed in our room. He was playing his video games while I was reading a book. And let's not forget my dear chocolate. We were on my bed, I was lying flat on my stomach, Matt was beside me leaning his back against the wall._

"_Hey, umm..Mels?" Matt said._

"_What?" I asked not looking up from my book._

"_There's something you need to know."_

_Intrigued by this, I looked at Matt. "What is it?" I asked._

"_I-" He was cut off when someone knocked on the door._

"_What the hell do you want?" I asked, annoyed. Pretty much everyone knew that I didn't like it when someone I'm not close with suddenly comes knocking. The only person I'm close with was Matt. It's only been the two of us ever since we met. I took a bite of my chocolate to calm my nerves a little._

"…" _The person behind the door didn't say anything._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"_Matt! Go get the door." I said._

_The gamer sighed then stood up. He opened the door, not taking his eyes off the screen._

"_Can I help you?" I heard him ask nonchalantly. After he asked, I didn't hear an answer from the person behind the door. It didn't take me long enough to find out that there was no one there. "Umm…Mels? Are there ghosts here in Wammy's?" He asked._

"_No, why?" I answered. Well, I've been here since I was seven and I've never heard of any ghosts. Nor have I seen one. _

"'_Cause there's no one here…" Matt turned to look at me and laughed nervously. Seriously, Matt was just pathetic sometimes. _

"_And you think it's because of a ghost?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek to hold back a laugh._

"_Well-"_

"_Don't be an idiot Matt. It's probably just a prank." _

"_If you say so…" Matt just shrugged and closed the door. He climbed back to the bed and returned to his previous position._

"_So…What were you going to say again?" I asked. It seemed like something important._

"_Huh? What?"_

"_You were saying something. What was it?"_

"_O-Oh! That… Well… I think I'll tell you some other time." Matt laughed sheepishly then began to rapidly push at the buttons of his DS. _

_I eyed him suspiciously. What could my best friend be hiding from me? A few minutes later, I decided to get chocolate from the kitchen. Normally, I would've told Matt to get it for me. But I thought that I would be the one to get it this time. Just this once. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I didn't bother telling Matt that I was leaving. He probably wouldn't hear me 'cause he's too focused on his game. When I reached the kitchen, I opened the cabinet and grabbed a few chocolate bars. After that, I went back straight to our room. It wasn't a good idea to stay there too long. Roger didn't like the fact that I was always getting chocolate. He would probably get an earful from him if he got caught. Once I reached our room, I opened the door only to see a sleeping Matt on my bed. Figures. He stayed up all night again last night. He takes his video games so seriously, it's not funny anymore._

_I walked over to my bed and shook the gamer. "Matt, wake up!" I said._

"_W-Whaat?" Matt opened his eyes._

"_Get up, Matt! What are you- Gaah! You spilled saliva all over my pillow!" I pulled him off my bed and let him fall to the floor. "I go and get chocolate in the kitchen for a few minutes and you go drooling on my pillow! God Matt!"_

"_Jeez… Sorry Mr. Grumpy." Matt sat up and pulled his goggles down to his neck. _

_I raised an eyebrow. Matt was suddenly red for no reason. "You sick or something? You're red." I asked._

"_N-No! I feel fine." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with his emerald orbs. The light got to his eyes and with his sensitive eyesight, it caused him to squint. He quickly pulled his goggles back on. Of course, I didn't miss the few seconds that his eyes sparkled. It always does. Though they're always covered with those orange goggles. It's really a shame. He looks better without the goggles._

_Later on, we went to the common room. Matt said he was hungry and wanted me to come with him. Even thought I just came from the kitchen, I didn't might accompanying him. I went and got his food for him, which was of course, chocolate. He should be happy though. I rarely give anyone chocolate. The common room was usually crowded. But since a lot of people didn't want to get in my way, it was always easy to walk around. A few meters away from us, I saw the person I hated the most. A human being also called "Near". _

"_You sure you wanna be here, Mels?" Matt asked as if he was worried._

"_Yeah, why?" I asked._

"_Oh nothing." _

_I went and walked towards his direction. Matt was probably worried that something bad will happen. Near and I were in the same room afterall. And I couldn't really blame him. Near's very existence irritates me so much. I don't even know why. Upon arriving at the albino's location, I knocked his card tower down. "Hello, Near." _

"_Mello." Near greeted back._

"_I see you're still playing with your toys." I said._

"_As always, Mello."_

"_Let's cut the crap, freak. You were the one who was knocking on our room earlier, right?"_

"_I underestimated Mello."_

_I gritted my teeth. Like I said, his very existence irritated me. "What did you want?" I asked._

"_I'd prefer that it stays between us two." Near answered._

_I looked at Matt. I didn't want him to go or anything. But it seems like whatever it was, Near wanted it to be top secret._

"_Fine. I know when I'm not needed." The redhead said. "I'll be in our room." Matt walked away and went to our room. As for me, I was left with the albino brat, I didn't really want to be with him right now. Heck, I don't even know why I want to hear what he has to say. But there's something in my gut that tells me it's something I need to know. _

"_What do you want, Near?" I asked._

_He took a short pause before he answered. He looked at me with those weird big eyes. "I'm in love with Mello." _

_As I heard those words, I couldn't help but just freeze in my spot. "M-Maybe we should go and talk somewhere private." I said. _

"_How about my room then?" Near proposed. "Since Matt is most probably in your room, the only option left, is my room." He said._

_Now I'm getting really uncomfortable. But I had no other choice. "I guess…" We walked and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but we _walked together _to his room. I mean, for a normal person, walking with someone wasn't a big deal or anything but this was Near and I we're talking about. Last time I checked, we can't even stay 10 feet from the other without fighting. Well, it was mostly my fault but- wait what? Did I just blame myself? Oh god, no wonder I stay away from Near. His weirdness is rubbing off on me. Ugh… Such a pain. Why did he have to fall for me? I mean, yeah, I know I'm hot and all. But I never expected him to actually like someone. He's Near for Pete's sake. And the Near I know doesn't feel any emotion at all. _

"_Is Mello alright? We're here now." The albino said while twisting some of his hair around his finger. I didn't even notice that we already went inside his room. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine." I said averting my gaze from him. "So…You're not playing games right?" I asked. For all I know, he and Roger might just be playing games on me. That would just be so tragic. I mean, not for me, but for them. With 'them' I mean Near._

"_Yes. I am 95% sure." He answered._

_95% what? There's still some 5% left? "What's the remaining 5?"_

"_Lust." _

"_Oh…" Well that was shocking. I never thought his mind could work like that. To think that the freaky albino kid was feeling love and lust. _

"…"

_A staring competition began between the two of us that lasted only for a few seconds. And no, I did not lose, I just thought that it was pathetic to waste my time with Near. I shouldn't even be going with him in the first place. "Well anyway, I'm already in love with someone else. And I only see you as my rival. Nothing more." I said. _

"_I see…Who is she?" Near asked._

"_Like I'm gonna tell you!" I said. Seriously, he doesn't need to know. He can just go and find out himself if he can that is. "Tch. Whatever. I'm going." I turned around and exited his room. A sigh escaped my lips. This was just too much. I need a chocolate bar. Something is very odd in this place though. I placed my hands on my hips. "Don't even try Matt." I said. Even if he's only walking through a corridor, I can still tell it's him. _

_The redhead walked away from the giant pot plant that was his hiding place. His hand rubbed the back of his head. " You knew I was here huh?" He laughed sheepishly and walked toward me._

_My fist turned into a ball and it soon found itself on Matt's face. I didn't punch him that hard thought. I just had this sudden urge to punch him._

_Matt winced and held his now swollen cheek. "Ow! Mels, what was that for?"_

"_Don't you Mels me. You deserved that! You were eavesdropping!" I said. _

"_Well it's not my fault you were taking so long."_

"_You still deserved it."_

"_Well, I kind of deserve it a little. But how come I don't know about that crush of yours, huh? You're keeping secrets from me now, is that it?" He asked, sounding like he was actually hurt._

"_You never asked me, so why should I tell you? Besides, I can't just tell you that I have a crush on you randomly. That's just weird. And so not me." It slipped. I never thought it would happen, but it did. I can't believe it just slipped out of my mouth. _

_Both of our eyes were wide open at what I just said. Matt's mouth hung open. He pointed at me then at himself. After that, he collapsed._

"_Matt!" I quickly caught him before his head hit the hard wood floor. _

Mello woke up from his dream. If this goes on for another week, he swears to God, he's going to lose it. Not that he wanted to forget about Matt or anything. He just…Well, it really hurts when he remembers all those happy memories. Yes, it was all his fault because he left but… "Ahh! I can't take this anymore!" He sat up and threw his pillow towards that door. Which was coincidentally opened by one of his 'henchmen'. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked with the "you better have a good reason for going into my room at a time like this" look on his face.

Billy, or so Mello liked to call him, tensed up. It seemed like he came in at a bad time. "Uh… S-Sorry to disturb you, Mello. I have some good news for you." He said.

"I'm listening." Mello said as he grabbed a chocolate bar. He ripped the wrapper off and started eating the sweet.

"We found the guy you were looking for. Someone saw him with a woman and a kid about three to four years old. Given you description and picture of him, we were able to confirm it."

As soon as Mello heard the first sentence, his body automatically froze. He dropped the chocolate bar and started smiling insanely inside his head. But he was snapped back to reality when he heard the words 'woman' and 'kid'. "He's married? And they have a child?" He whispered to himself.

"Do you have any orders, Mello?" Billy asked.

"Where are they right now?" The blonde asked. Even if Matt already has a wife and child, doesn't mean he can't go and say hi to him right? They were childhood friends after all.

"They were last seen in some restaurant in Tokyo." Billy answered. He wrote the name of the restaurant and where it was on a piece of paper, which he happens to have with him at that moment. He handed Mello the piece of paper. "I'll be going now."

Mello took the paper and read what was written on it. Without any delay, he grabbed his leather jacket and keys along with a bar of chocolate then headed out to where his motorcycle was. He slid into his jacket and helmet then started his ride after mounting it. A few seconds later, he was out of their hideout and off to go where Matt was.

. . .

The three Jeevas sat inside an Italian restaurant. Pasta was something they didn't eat that often. They were living in Japan after all. Matt was wearing his usual striped shirt paired with his skinny jeans and boots. And let's not forget his orange-tinted goggles. Sakiko was wearing a blue dress and her pearl necklace that Matt gave her on their second anniversary. She was also wearing her white three-inch high heels. Roice on the other hand, was still in his uniform since they went straight to the restaurant after his parents picked him up from school.

"So how was school, honey?" Sakiko asked Roice after the waiter gave them their order.

"Good…My teacher said 'Very good, Roice' to me many times!" The child answered. He grabbed his fork with both of his hands and started scooping up his spaghetti with it.

Both Sakiko and Matt smiled. "That's really good, Roice. Daddy's very proud of you." Matt said and ruffled his son's hair.

"That's right. We're both very proud." Sakiko said with a nod. She wiped away the spaghetti sauce that was all over Roice's mouth with a tissue.

The child grinned at his mom and dad. They were being extremely nice. Not that they weren't always nice. It was just different from usual. Even though he's only three, he could feel it. He is smart after all.

. . .

After a few minutes of traveling, the blonde finally arrived at the restaurant Matt and his family was at. He parked his motorcycle and went inside. His eyes immediately roamed around to look for the redhead. He assumed that Matt's appearance didn't change that much since someone was able to recognize him with the picture of him from when he was seventeen. Mello walked around a little, the place was quite huge and there was a fair amount of people. Soon enough, he found what he was looking for. It really was him. Matt was in the same room as he is. After so many years, he finally saw him. And it looked like the thing about him having a wife and a kid was true. He didn't know if he was going to be happy for Matt, or sad that the redhead was able to move on and he wasn't. He looked for a seat wherein he had a view of Matt's table. After finding one, he sat and looked at the menu. He wasn't really hungry, but since he was here, he might as well have something.

Flipping through the pages, he didn't exactly find anything he liked. "Oh, they have hot chocolate." He said. "I guess I'll just have that." He called for a waiter and placed his order. His fingers tapped on the table as he waited for his hot chocolate to arrive. He looked over at Matt's table. He seems happy. Though he only looks that way. With all the years they spent together, he could tell that Matt wasn't really happy. Even though his eyes were covered by his goggles, he could tell. "You're the same as always, Matty." He said with a smile. He pulled out the chocolate bar he took with him and started eating it. His eyes went to Matt's son. _Will you look at that, he looks just like his daddy. _He thought. He then wondered if that was how Matt looked like when he was little. He smiled and took another bite of his chocolate. The child turned to look at him. More specifically, his chocolate. _I see… He likes chocolate. _He waved his hand hi at the boy. Who in turn, waved back at him.

Matt noticed Roice waving at someone. "Who is it, son? A friend of yours?" He asked.

Roice turned to look at his father. "No…" He answered. "Daddy can you come with me to the bathroom?" He asked.

The redhead smiled and nodded. "Sure. Wait for us, Sakiko."

"Yeah, it's not like I'll be going anywhere. You boys behave yourselves." Sakiko said. He and Matt were done eating. They were just waiting for Roice to finish.

"Yes, ma'am!" Matt said with a salute. "Let's go so-" When he turned to look at Roice, he didn't find him there. Such a sneaky kid. He was suddenly panicking. Roice never got lost before. What if he got lost now? What if he got kidnapped? What if they weren't able to play catch anymore? What if-

"Relax, dear. Don't panic. He probably couldn't hold it and went ahead." Sakiko said. It was obvious that her husband was panicking. It was almost hilarious.

"R-Right! I'll go after him." Matt said then wasted no time and searched for his son.

Little Roice was intrigued by the man with the chocolate bar. How he knew that it was a man, God knows why. He looked really kind in the three-year-old's eyes. His smile had the same feeling that his dad's smile has. So he decided to go and talk to him. He used going to the bathroom as an excuse to sneak. His little feet went towards the man. "Hey, mister. My name's Roice! What's your name?" He asked.

Mello did not see this coming. All he wanted to do was go inside the restaurant, spy on Matt alittle, and when he has the chance,_ accidentally_ bump onto him, make it look like a coincidence, talk to him, find out where he lives, etc. That was all he wanted. But he sure wasn't expecting this. Matt's son was actually talking to him. Sure he was the one who waved first, but who knew the kid would actually ago and talk to him? He's gotta give it to the kid thought, 'cause it seems like he made his way without his parents noticing. "Oh… Uh.. Nice to meet you, Roice. I'm-"

"Mello…" A very familiar voice said.

The blonde froze. Right, he forgot that Matt would probably go looking for his son. He should probably be happy because now he can go and talk to Matt. But it was easier said than done. As soon as he heard the redhead's voice, all sorts of things started to enter his mind. Things like: '_What will he say to me?', 'What should I say to him?', 'I wonder if he's still mad at me', 'Has he forgiven me yet?' and… 'Does he still love me?' _To make it short, he was nervous. Up to the point wherein he was so nervous that he could hear his heart thumping. But this was bound to happen soon enough. So he shouldn't be nervous. It's not like Matt was going to kill him… Maybe.

He turned around and there he was. Matt was right before his eyes. "Matt…"

The redhead swore, if Roice and everyone else in the restaurant wasn't there, he would've cried his heart out. But that wasn't the case, so he had to hold it in. "Umm… Roice, you should go back to the table and finish your food. Tell mommy I'll be right there." He said, forcing a smile.

Roice nodded. "Okay!" He said then ran off.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." Mello asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Shut up…" Matt said averting his gaze from the blonde. He hates how Mello could always tell how he's feeling. It made him feel like he was so easy to read.

The blonde bit his lip. He wanted to go and just hug Matt so badly. But he knew he couldn't do that because first of all, Matt was married, and second, they were in public. Not that he cared, he just knew that Matt did. He decided that Matt should be the first to talk, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"We can't talk here…" Matt said as if he could read Mello's mind. "I'm with my family. Meet me at the coffee shop a few stores away from this restaurant. After midnight." Matt said. He just felt like they need to talk. Well, they really do need to talk. Ever since back then, they never really had a formal break up. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to talk to Mello. They were best friends after all.

"Sure." Mello said.

"I'll see you later then…" Matt started to walk back to their table, but Mello took a hold of his hand before he could go away.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Matt."

The redhead looked at Mello and smiled at him, his first real smile this evening. "I'm happy to see you too, Mels."

* * *

**A/N: I'll have to stop here! :3 Soo.. how did you guys like it? Please tell me! Again, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I guess I had a little writer's block yet again. I'm really happy with this chapter though. It turned out much better than I expected. I'll try my best to update soon! 'Til next time~ Ja ne! :D**

**Mello: Finally! You made something that has most of my POV in it. I think we'll get along better now.  
Matt: Good work!  
Me: Thank you, Matt!  
Matt: Welcome~  
Mello: Hey! You need to say thanks to me too!  
Me: Uhh.. I think it should be the other way around… .  
Matt: A-Anyway re-  
Mello: *covers Matt's mouth* I think I should do it this time. Please review!**


	5. Proof

**Soooooo sorry for the late update . I've been.. well, busy. Anyway, this chapter is kinda.. meh.. But! Please bear with me . I swear, it'll get better!**

**Matt: Why did you change your name?**  
**Mello: And of all names, why did you change it to Matt's name? **  
**Matt: What does MJ mean anyway?**  
**Me: You'll find out soon enough~ ^^**  
**Mello: I don't like it... .**

* * *

Matt walked into the café, hands in his pocket. A cigarette hung from his lip. He could use his car to go to the café, but he chose not to 'cause he needed time to think. He needed a lot of time to sort things out in his head. Clearly, everything's just out of whack. The day he found out that his wife was dying, was the same day that he meets his first love, who by the way, left him at the orphanage which cause him to- Nevermind. Seriously, how was all this normal? And no, this is not fate. It's just a coincidence. Yeah, that's it.

The redhead grunted and threw the cigarette away. He grabbed the mint that was in his pocket and ate it. He might smoke, but that doesn't mean he like the taste that sticks in his mouth after taking one.

Anyway, back to reality, he just remembered that Roice was talking to Mello earlier. Which was not only strange, but also, well, should he say… Unfortunate? Not that he didn't want to see the blonde again but… Okay, maybe part of him didn't want to see Mello again. He didn't hate him or anything. It's just that seeing the blonde reminds him of the past. The pain he felt. However, what's done is done. He can't do anything about it now.

Matt stood in front of the café. Well, here goes nothing. He was about to open the door, but the closed sign stopped him. If it's closed then… Where's Mello?

"Hey." The said blonde greeted.

Matt turned to his left and saw Mello leaning on a motorcycle. Was he that late? "H-Hey…" He said. "Did you wait long?" He asked while scratching the back of his head. He walked towards the blonde.

"Not really." Mello answered. He jumped a little when Matt reached to touch his cheek.

"Liar." The gamer said. "Your face is already that could." He withdrew his hand and put it inside his pocket. "So…" He averted his gaze and stood beside Mello.

"So.." There was an awkward silence.

"… Wanna take a walk?" Matt asked, trying to shoo away the awkwardness.

"Yeah, sure." Mello replied.

They walked away from the café to some quiet street. All that can be heard was their footsteps, and maybe, Matt's heartbeat. He was as nervous as fuck. Mello wasn't any different though.

"So how've you been this past ten years?" Matt asked.

"Fine, I guess… Been here and there." Mello said with a shrug. "What about you? Seems like you're pretty happy."

"Y-Yeah… I guess… It wasn't the same without you thought." Matt said, trying hard to keep it natural.

Mello blushed. "I… Feel the same." He said. "Must be nice to have a family huh?"

"It is… What about your parents?" Matt asked. Though he didn't get a reply. Mello just looked away. "I see… Sorry."

"It's fine." Mello said. "Your kid's cute. He looks a lot like you."

The redhead smiled. "I've been told. So what did you two talk about?"

"That's confidential." Mello said as he rolled his eyes.

Matt frowned. "He's my son! I have the right to know." He said and crossed his arms.

Mello laughed faintly. "Childish as always…" He muttered. "Well, to tell you the truth, Mr. Daddy, we didn't really talk about anything. You got there before we could talk. But the way he introduced himself was the same way you did. It's actually funny."

"Well I am his father."

The stopped talking for a few seconds, but the silence wasn't awkward like before. It was the comfortable kind this time.

"What about you, Mels, found anyone yet?" Matt asked.

"Well… I have a cat."

"S-Seriously? Mello, it's been ten years. Don't tell me you don't have anyone you're with."

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I'm not that good with socializing like you."

Matt sighed. "You're hopeless without me aren't you?" It took him a few seconds to realize what he said. He looked away, he had a feeling things would get awkward again.

Mello was taken by surprise at what Matt said. It was true though. "Yeah, I am." He said. "I had to go to the store myself so I could buy some chocolate. Not only that, it's also cold at night. And, it's always quiet. It took some time to get used to it."

Matt smiled. "Lucky you survived." He said. "…It's all your fault though." He stopped waling. "you wouldn't have had such a hard time if you hadn't…" He said, almost whispered.

Mello stopped on his tracks too. He looked down. "I know…" He said. "I'm sorry, Matt…" He faced the redhead who was silently sobbing. His heart fell at the sight.

Matt pulled his goggles down to his neck and wiped away his tears. "Shit… Why am I crying?" He cursed.

The blonde hugged the other, his arms wrapped tightly around him. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry." He said, his own tears now falling.

The redhead buried his face on Mello's chest. His hands clutched on the other's shirt tightly. "You jerk…"

They both stood on the sidewalk, hugging each other under a light post. A few moments later, rain started pouring down on them.

Matt pulled away and wiped his tears. Not that it made any difference. "Really… At a time like this? Seriously?"

Mello smiled. "I guess someone's watching us." He said.

"That actually sound creepy in a way." Matt said.

"Idiot. Let's head back."

"No… Let's stay here a bit longer. It's been a long time since I stood under the rain."

"Hey… Want to know something?" Mello asked after a few moments of silence.

The gamer looked at Mello. "What is it?"

Mello leaned close to Matt's ear and whispered, "… I still love you." He stayed there, not moving away.

Matt stood in shock. Mello still.. loves him? He smiled. "I don't believe you." He still loves him after ten years of separation? That's just not possible. "Besides, I have a wife and a child, Mels."

The blonde moved away. "I knew you would say that. But I'm telling the truth."

"Really now? Prove it then." Matt said. "And no, a kiss won't satisfy me." He added.

Well that was one option down. "Fine then. Just give me time." Mello said. "But what if I do manage to prove it?" He asked.

"If you really love me, then you won't have to ask for anything in return."

"That's true… Tell me… Do you still love me, Matt?" The blonde asked.

Matt didn't answer the question. "What about we head back?"

"Not until you answer me."

"Then I'm walking back. Goodbye." Matt turned around. He was about to take a step until Mello spoke.

"It's okay if you don't love me now. I'll just make you love me up to the point that you can't even sleep without me."

But I do love you, idiot. "D-Don't get so confident." Matt said.

"I think you forgot who you're talking to, Matt. I'm always confident." Mello said, emphasizing the always.

"So you think I'm the kind of person that goes and cheats on his wife?"

"But do you really love her? I can tell how you're feeling, Matt."

Matt turned to face Mello and slapped him. "Really Mello? You can tell how I'm feeling? Then tell me, do you know how much it hurts me to know that everyone I love comes to a point wherein they have to leave me? Do you know how much it hurts? I'm always the one being left behind. I'm just so sick of it."

Mello stared at Matt with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Matt swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Sakiko's dying, Mello. She's dying…" He said as warm tears started streaming down his face.

The blonde was shocked. Really shocked. Matt's wife was dying? "I'm sor-"

"And you dare ask me if I really love her? How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. Sorry…" Mello went to hug the redhead but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me. I'm leaving." Matt turned around and walked away.

"Matt…" Mello kicked the wall, water splashing everywhere. He placed his head against the wall. "You're such an idiot, Mello. You're an idiot."

The next day, Matt went to pick Roice up from the kindergarten. And he didn't expect to see Mello sitting with Roice on the swing.

The child spotted his dad's car and waved hello. "Daddy~"

Matt waved back with a smile. He saw Mello looking at him but just ignored him. He turned off the engine and went out the car. He walked towards the two and smiled. Well, he smiled at Roice. "Hey, kiddo, how was your day?"

"It was great, daddy! And I met Mello too! He was the guy from the restaurant." Roice said with a Matt-like grin on his face.

"That's good, then. Why don't you say goodbye? Mommy's waiting at home."

"Alright! Goodbye, Mello!"

"Bye…" Mello said with a smile.

"You go to the car first. I'll say hi to your new friend."

"'Kay!~" The child skipped to the car, using both hands to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I just happened to be passing-by. I saw him, so I said hi."

Matt sneered. "Yeah, right." He said as he rolled his eyes."

"Look, Matt. I get that you're mad at me, but I'm really sorry okay? I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Why are you acting like this anyway? Saying sorry and stuff. That's not the Mello I know."

"Because if I act like the way I did before, I'd lose you, Matt. And now that I've found you, I never want to lose you again. Even if you're mad at me or chase me away, I'll still be here. I'll never leave you."

"Daddy!~ What's taking so long?" Roice called out from the car window.

"I gotta go…" Matt walked away and went inside the car.

"I'll never leave you..."

* * *

**Yeah, please click the review button ! ^^ It makes my updates faster :) Thank you for bearing with me~**

**OH! And, I have a question~ When I finish this fic, (and I'm far from there) should I make a sequel but this time, about Roice's love story? I've been thinking about it... And I just wanted to know if someone's willing to read it if i do make a sequel. Another question, should I make him straight... Or gay? . I'd appreciate it very much if you answer my questions! :D **

**'Til next time~**


	6. Her Lies

**Me: Hi there! It's me again, back with another update. Is…Anyone still reading this? I've had another writer's block again *hits self* so sorry! It was a terrible one and I have no more excuse. But I'll try my hardest to make this chapter interesting..Umm yeah..I also noticed that I made so many typos in the previous chapter OTL I guess I was too sleepy to notice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Mello: You're an idiot. Don't hit yourself. Let me do that for you. *raises hand*  
Matt: Mels! Stop it! She said she's gonna do another chapter with your POV. Don't be so mean!  
Mello: *lowers hand and raises eyebrow* Oh is that so~ Whatever.  
Me: hahaha o.e" onto the story then~**

* * *

A week later, the blonde hasn't shown himself to Matt. He kept silent and disappeared again. The redhead was mad at him anyway. Mello lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do anymore. He's got to win Matt's heart again. Now that he knows the truth_. I wonder what he'll say after he finds out. Ahh.. He's probably going to freak out._

~Flashback

Mello was riding his motorcycle one morning, when he came across a busy street. People walked along the sidewalks and pedestrians. The cars sped in the same pace as his. As the red light flashed, his eyes gazed at his surroundings as he waited.

It was then when he caught sight of a familiar woman walking along the street. Her arm was hooked to a man he hasn't seen before.

His jaw almost dropped. It was unbelievable. So Matt's wife was cheating on him? How despicable.

He wanted to go there and beat the shit out of the female. But he would surely go to jail if he did that.

He never wanted to murder someone this bad before.

A few days later…

Mello stood in front of the Jeevas household. Like hell he would leave things as they are. He rang the doorbell twice and waited for someone to open the door. He made sure that only the woman was inside the house.

The door opened, revealing a long-haired woman. "Yes, who is it?" She asked.

It might only be him, but it was as if she was shocked to see Mello there.

"I'd like to speak to you." Mello said.

So he talked to _Sakiko _and found out everything. She was reluctant in telling him at first. But he managed to convince her.

"Before I tell you anything, may I ask who you are again?" Said Sakiko. Surely she wouldn't reveal anything to a strange man that just appeared at the front of their house.

Mello was struck at the question. What should he say? That he was the jerk that left Matt? That he used to be Matt's boyfriend? 'Cause he's sure as hell that she didn't know the redhead used to be interested in men. "Let's just say that I'm a close friend of your, um, husband." Mello said, slightly uncomfortable at the word 'husband'.

Sakiko got a little suspicious. "I see… It's just that he never mentioned you before." She said.

A faint shot of pain was felt by the blonde near his chest._ Of course._ He expected just as much that the redhead wouldn't even bother mentioning his name to anyone. "I kind of expect that. But… That's not what I came here for." Mello paused a bit, it was time to get serious now. The kind act was done and he's back in being the blunt blonde that he is. "I saw you with someone a couple of days before. I know that it's not my business or anything. But, being Matt's friend and all, I just can't sit and do nothing, since I care about him and his feelings." He looked the woman in the eye and he just had bite back the smirk that was dying to curl on his lips. The expression on her face was priceless. It was like it was a mix of shock, anger, humiliation, guilt… The list could go on. The blonde continued. "I'm sure as hell that I didn't misunderstand what I saw. I'll have you know that I have a 20/20 vision and that what I saw that morning was crystal clear. You were out with a guy, which is certainly not Matt, and in such a suggestive manner in my opinion. Now, could you please just clarify things to me before I tell my goggled friend what I have witnessed?"

The raven was clearly shocked. There was her this morning, perfectly fine and dainty. Just doing her normal chores around the house while the two boys were out, and then comes in this stranger that starts threatening her. It was just absurd. Although, her guilt had been there since everything that the man that sat before her had stated was definitely true. She was lost for words. "I…" was all she could utter.

"So it is true, then that clears things up. However, I have another question. Are you really dying?" Mello asked bluntly. He just didn't care even if he was being rude at this point. The woman had admitted that she cheated, even though she didn't say it out loud, Mello was smart enough to figure it out. For sure, he despised her.

"I am indeed, dying. I didn't lie about that part. I'm not going to ask how you know about that but, I just want to say that I loved Matt. It's just that… Even though he says he loves me, there's just this feeling in my gut that his love wasn't a hundred percent mine. Sometimes I feel like there's someone else that he's thinking of when he's with me. I tried to find out who that woman is but… I got none. Our relationship just felt empty. At least, that how I felt. And before I knew it, I was in another man's arms. I'm…" Her head sunk down as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She said faintly.

"The one you should be apologizing to is Matt, not me. But despite what you have done, here's some advice for you, I suggest that you tell him the truth instead of carrying this lie of yours to the grave. He has the right to know. It'll hurt him, but it's best that he knows the truth." Mello said. He stood up and started to take his leave. "Oh, and, don't tell him that I came by today if you don't mind." And with that, Mello was out of the house and back to their hideout.

Sakiko stood up a few moments after the blonde had left. She wiped her tears away and went off to Matt's den or so he liked to call the place. It was where he put all his cds and videogames in. It needed some cleaning to do and she was almost halfway done in cleaning it. She continued her chore and just as she was dusting off one of the shelves, something fell to the floor. Curious, she picked it up and stared at the picture. It took her a couple of moments to figure out who the people in the picture was.

A redhead grinning widely with a peace sign pointing towards the camera with his arms around a blonde looking away but his lips curled up a bit to the side with his arms crossed. It was indeed a picture of Mello and Matt.

* * *

**Please please please please review! . I need to know that someone is still reading this so you know, I'll have enough motivation to continue. So please with cherries on top! :)))**


	7. Problems pt 1

**Yay! A new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I got so happy and motivated that I wrote as quickly as I could. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

There were a lot of problems that the blonde was facing. First, there was the fact that Matt's wife was cheating on him. It's not like it was entirely his problem or that it was a problem for him at all, but he felt like it was. Second, he still didn't know how he was going to win the redhead's heart again. Sure, his wife was dying, but Mello was certain that her death wouldn't let him get Matt back immediately. It might even make him put up a wall. However, Mello wanted to stay positive.

Third, the redhead still didn't know that Mello was in the mafia. Which might be a big problem in the near future. The redhead had a son to worry about and dating someone with connections to the mafia is definitely a no-no. Mello had to figure things out before he could accomplish his goal. Keeping it a secret was certainly not an option as he is worried about Roice as well. Quitting however, would be the best thing to do. It was easier said than done though. He was the mafia boss so he couldn't just quit without a proper reason. Well, he would worry about that later on, because as of this moment, a new problem appeared. Out of the other problems he had, the fourth one was the only one that had no connection to Matt whatsoever.

And it goes by the name of Near. Said albino whom he had not spoken to ever since he left Wammy's was on the other of the line. This one certainly shocked Mello.

"It's very fortunate that I can share words with you, Mello." The albino said.

"Fortunate for who?" Mello spat. "What do you want Near? Calling me out of the blue after so many years… I didn't even like you back then. And I still don't. I don't get the purpose of this conversation."

"Ah, but without Mello knowing, I have been watching you for a very long time. And you're very lucky since I haven't told anyone about any of your crimes." Near said monotonously.

"What the fuck? You were stalking me? And I didn't even know?"

"That's how stalking works, Mihael."

"Don't you dare call me that you sick albino." Mello growled. "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe you were threatening me."

"Call it blackmail if you'd like."

Mello's fist curled into a ball. Just how much had Near changed over the years? "Still, I don't get the purpose of this."

"If you want me to freshen up your memory, I shall. This all connects to something that happened many years ago back at Wammy's. I believed I called for you and told you something very important."

Mello thought about it for a moment_. Back at Wammy's? What could it be?_ And then it hit him. No way.

"Don't tell me, you still... Have feelings for me?" Mello asked. He had goosebumps as he stated the question.

"That is correct." Replied the albino.

"Wha- But- What the hell Near? I already rejected you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember it as if it were yesterday. But I would like to remind Mello that I am used to nothing but being first. It so happens to be that I want to be the first in Mello's heart and that is something I have not achieved yet. There's a 35% chance that Mello does not have anyone at the moment, 75% chance that he is under unreciprocated love, and a 15% chance that he is with someone. All according to my intuition. This is why I felt like it was necessary to blackmail Mello in order to get what I want. According to my observation, it has worked several times before."

The blonde was definitely pissed off. The albino freak was clearly insulting him; making all those assumptions as if he knew Mello that much. It was irritating, how close he was. "There are many other guys out there, Near. Leave me alone. My life will go much worse if I got involved with you. Stop calling me and don't show yourself to me." With that, Mello hung up.

He exhaled a sigh of distress, what a roller coaster this was. It took him a few more minutes to make him realize what was really going on. Near mentioned that he have been watching Mello for a long time. And that surely freaks him out, he didn't even knew he was being stalked. God knows if the albino was watching him right now. But what really bugged him was, Near was actually threatening him. _Blackmail._ He wasn't going to fall for it though. It would be a thousand years before he'll let Near make him admit defeat. Although being constantly chased around by the police would surely be troublesome, but he didn't want to _be_ with Near either.

_Ugh. I need a break from all this shit. _The blonde thought as he munched on his chocolate. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. "What?" He growled. The door opened, it was Billy. "You again? What is it?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Umm… There was an intruder earlier. We wanted to know what you'd want us to do with him." The buff guy said.

Mello's eyes widened. Intruder? In their hideout? That was impossible. They were secured with the best technology that no one could ever enter without knowing certain pass codes. Could it be an inside job? "How far did he manage to infiltrate?" He asked.

"It's actually shocking. We were hanging on the couch, watchin' some tv and then someone knocks on the door. When we opened it, we saw him. Said he was lookin' for you."

Oh.

It finally made sense now. There was only one possible person that he could think of. And that would be Matt.

"Where is he now?" The blonde asked again.

"We locked him up in the closet. We didn't know what you would want us to do to him, so we just tied him up and threw him there."

_Fucking airhead. _"What?" Mello shouted. "You actually threw him there? What the fuck. And what if I knew who he was huh? What would you do? Shit- are you some dumb asshole or something?"

"… So you know who he is?"

Mello threw a phonebook at him and rushed outside. He would punch him, but he was too busy thinking about more important matters. He quickly went to the closet and opened it. He was correct. It was Matt. Wait- It's Matt. Oh no. He's busted. _How did he-. Fuck. _Matt looked at him as if he was tearing Mello apart in his head. Well, no one would be pleased if they were thrown and locked into a closet. The redhead's hands were bound behind his back, his feet were also tied. A handkerchief was tied around his mouth to keep him from speaking.

After a second of just staring at the redhead before him, Mello untied his friend and rubbed his temples. "Sorry about this. Those guys are fucking idiots. I guess you hate me more than before now."

Matt glared at Mello. "Oh no, I don't hate you. I wouldn't exactly call it hate. I guess, I'm just _angry._ Okay, first of all, what were you doing at my house? You should know when not to cross the line, Mello. My family lives there. Are you even thinking? God knows what you've been saying to Sakiko. She wouldn't tell me what you two talked about. It's irritating! And second," He paused. "What. The. Fuck! Mello! What the fuck is this? What the fuck are you doing with that mafia? Why did I not know this? Ugh. Words can't even explain how angry I am right now. You're _smart_, Mello. You're fucking smart. And then you do this? This is so disappointing." His lips almost formed a straight line, and his eyebrows almost connected.

"M-Matt… Calm down will you? I'll explain everything. Just, calm down first." Mello said, stalling. He didn't know how he was going to "explain everything" to the gamer. His problems just keep adding up. He almost can't take it anymore.

* * *

**Reviews would definitely be appreciated. :)**


	8. Sins

**Yay, another chapter! I said that I'll update every other day but I guess I just wasn't good enough to be able to do that along with my other stuff. School is hell afterall. But anyway, thank you for the reviews everyone! I really really really really appreciate it! w**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note ;)**

* * *

The redhead sat on the couch with his foot tapping on the floor continuously. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Sure, it wasn't that shocking for Mello to join the mafia since it's him. But to actually join and be the leader at that, that was just too disappointing for Matt for it to be expressed in words. So he just looked intensely at Mello, waiting for him to speak up and explain everything to him. Asking questions would take forever so it was much better if the blonde would just tell the whole story.

Mello took a deep breath. Matt was staring at him so fiercely, he was sure it felt like he was being cut up. He didn't know how to start. "Matt… I…" He paused. "I'm sorry if I went to your house without you knowing. But, I just had to talk to her. I'm not gonna tell you what we talked about but, I'm pretty sure she'll tell you so… There's nothing to worry about."

Matt arched up a brow at the last statement. He started laughing like he was about to be crazy. "Nothing to worry about?" He laughed again. "Are you sure about that?" In almost a second, his expression changed again. This time, he looked like he was about to kill someone. "Mello, you're in the mafia. You're their leader. There's nothing to worry about? Who are you fucking with? I have a son Mello, and I also have a wife, who's actually dying. And what's more, you went to our house! _My _house. Who knows if someone dangerous followed you there and then did something to my family? What are you gonna do, say another sorry? How could you be so reckless? It'd be alright if it was just me, but no, you just had to go and put my family in some kind of danger as well. "

He knew. Mello knew that Matt was going to say something like this. He predicted it. Well it was true, all of that might be true, but, Mello wasn't that stupid to actually put someone he loves in danger. As fast as a snap, the blonde went from being sorry, to being serious. "I think you're forgetting who I am, Matt. Do you actually think that I would let something like that happen? Just because we've been away from each other for a long time, doesn't mean I've gone all stupid. Don't underestimate me."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, Mello. You're _you._ You will never change. You will always attract danger, you'll always get in trouble just like you used to in the past."

"And you were with me back then. You always stood by my side no matter what. What's the difference from now?"

"The difference is, before, I had nothing to lose. But now… I just can't risk anything. I just can't." The redhead's eyes started to water, but he held his tears in.

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" Mello asked.

"… I don't know." Matt said. "But what I do know is, the only person that I can trust right now is my wife. At least she's been honest to me and not keeping any secrets."

At that statement, Mello almost wanted to laugh. But he knew it would be immature. "And how do you know that? How do you know she's not keeping anything from you?"

"Of course I do, she's my wife." Matt looked suspiciously at the blonde. "Why are you asking me that? Is there something I should know?"

"As a matter of fact, there_ is_ something." Mello knew he was going to regret this at some point, but it was the best thing to do.

* * *

Matt took off his shoes and walked inside their house. He looked like his life just got sucked out of his body.

"Welcome home." Sakiko greeted with a bright smile. And it just hurt the redhead more.

"Where's Roice?" He asked.

"He's taking a nap." Just then, her smile slowly disappeared because she knew for sure that something was wrong. "What's the problem, dear?" She asked.

Matt looked her in the eye, pain evident in his face. "We need to talk." He said.

The two went to the living room, Matt sat on the couch and Sakiko was just across him. "I'm guessing this is about the guy who went here yesterday. I'm still not ready to tell you what we talked about, sorry." She said.

The redhead rested his back on the couch and took a deep breath. He didn't know how he was going to start this. He didn't know how he was going to tell Sakiko that it was alright and that she didn't have to put up with this act anymore, that he knows the truth now. He decided that he should start from the very beginning. "As you know, I was an orphan before. I stayed at a pretty special orphanage that only accepts gifted students whose mental capabilities were above normal. To make it short, all of us there were pretty exceptional."

"Yes, I remember you told me that some time ago. But I don't see the point of telling me this story—"

"Let me finish," Matt interrupted and Sakiko just gave a nod. "Yes, I did tell you that, but I didn't tell you everything. " He paused. "I had a best friend, we were always together and no one could separate us. He could be violent at times just 'cause he was always second and not first, but I admired his undying determination to be the best. He always did his best, and sometimes more. He would always surprise me with the things he does. And before I knew it, I was already in love with him. The person I'm talking about is indeed the blonde haired guy that came here and talked to you." Here was the hard part. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about him and the rest of my past. I just felt like it was unnecessary to tell you. But, it seems like I've been proved wrong. Deep inside of me, I was hoping that one day, he would find me and things would be better between us again. I've always been denying it, but I've always known that I was never able to let go of him. I never stopped loving him. And because of this, I couldn't give you all of my love and I'm sure you knew because if you didn't, you wouldn't have…" Matt lowered his head.

Sakiko didn't know how to feel. She was shocked, hurt, and all in all, she was confused. Matt wasn't angry even after he knew about what she did. In fact, he looked like he was the one who was sorry when instead, it should be her. "I'm sorry, Matt. I guess he told you huh?"

"Yeah."

"I was right. You were still in love with someone from the past. I knew this, and yet I still let us go on. And it's brought the both of us pain. I guess we're both at fault here." She said with a sigh. Somehow, she felt like a big weight has been lifted from her chest. The two of them both did something they weren't supposed to. Matt loved her even though he knew he was still in love with Mello, and Sakiko fell for another guy even though Matt was already her husband. And despite the fact that she did something that was much worse, Matt still understood why she did it. He was the cause of it after all. If only he wasn't so half-hearted with his feelings for her, maybe she wouldn't have cheated on him.

"Hey, I want to let you know that you're still my wife and that I'll be with you 'til the end right?" Matt said. And by that he meant that he was going to support her until her last breath. Of course, Sakiko knew what he meant.

"Yes, thank you Matt. This is the reason why you became my best friend and why I fell in love with you."

Matt just gave her a warm smile. He'll make sure that she'll spend the rest of her days with nothing but a smile on her lips.

Five months later…

Sakiko lay on the hospital bed, it was almost her time. Matt felt like his heart was being ripped to pieces. He held her hand tightly and even though she was about to pass on, Sakiko was still calm and she gently rubbed her thumb on the back of the redhead's palm.

"Can I ask you something, Matt?"

"Sure, anything." Matt replied, forcing a smile.

"How are you and Mello going?" She asked.

The redhead was stunned by the question. She was dying and still, she wanted to know about this?

"Of all times, why are you asking me that now?"

"Just answer me."

"Well, he calls from time to time to ask me how things are going. And he comes and see me sometimes, but he always does this when I'm not at home so you were never really informed. Why are you asking?"

"Have you told him yet?"

"What's there to tell?"

Sakiko sighed. "I guess you haven't. Matt, I'm pretty sure we both know that I'm almost at my limit and—" Her voice slightly cracked. Tears fell down her cheeks but she did her best to hold it back. "I don't want you to feel so alone when I'm gone. You should go and tell him how you feel. I mean it."

"I… I don't know if I can…"

"Of course you can. And you will. I'll haunt you if you don't." She said with a smile.

"Hey, don't joke like that. It's not funny at all." Matt said with a frown.

"Sorry, but it's better than looking like an idiot from crying right?"

"You say that but you already are."

"At least I'm still smiling."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I love you, Matt. You're the greatest best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Huzzah! So what do you guys think? Was Matt too soft on Sakiko? Well, that's what I think but I can't have her yelling at her. I just can't see him doing something like that to a girl. .**

**Please feel free to suggest something if you have any ideas in mind. That is, if you want to keep the story going. I'm slowly running out of ideas, as hard it is to accept for me.**

**As always, please review! (:**


	9. Year 2018

**I'm back people! I'm sorry if it took so long to update. My computer hates me and just had to break down again -.-**

**Anyway, I made sure this chapter is nice and long. :DD I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and any other shows mentioned. (:**

* * *

A year after Sakiko had passed, Matt and Roice moved to an apartment. With his work and all, he just couldn't manage taking care of a big house and Roice at the same time. Speaking of the child, he handled his mother's death much better than Matt expected. He was sad at first about his mother's absence, but he was able to get over it after some time.

As for the blonde, well…

Ding dong.

The doorbell echoed through the small apartment. Matt rushed to the door while taking off his "manly" apron. He twisted the doorknob and put on a smile on his lips. "Hell-o…" His lips were stuck on an O shape. "H-hey…"

"Hey." The blonde greeted. "How've you been?"

"Good, thanks. Even though we saw each other just last week. Umm.. Come in."

"Thanks, where's Roice?" He asked.

"Oh, he's in the living room watching Dog Whisperer." You should go and join him, he's been dying to see you."

"Sure, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna cook dinner." Matt put on his apron again and went to the kitchen.

Mello tiptoed to the living room where Roice was. He snuck up behind him and placed his hand on his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Roice's face lit up at the voice. He spun around and jumped at the older male. "Mello!"

The blonde caught the child and laughed. "Hey, how's life with daddy, huh?

"Well, it would be more fun if you're here everyday, Mello. Why don't you just live with us?" Roice asked with a pout.

"We both know that's not possible. You see, I just can't leave my gigantic castle in a blink of an eye."

"Hmm… Well that's unfortunate. Do you have a pet dog with lazerbeams too? Or a human-eating venus flytrap?" Roice asked with excited eyes.

Mello laughed. "Yep, you're Matt's son alright." He ruffled his mess red hair. "How about we go and scare your daddy? What do you think?"

Roice grinned at the idea. "Let's go!" He climbed onto Mello's shoulder and they went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Matt could hear their conversation. Since it wasn't that big of an apartment, he heard the pretty clear. Their closeness to each other just amazes hi. It wasn't such a surprise though. Roice had a personality like him so the two of them were bound to get along.

"Raaawr!" Roice growled with his fingers curled like claws.

Matt turned around and well, he had to pretend that he got scared. Roice was just so adorable that he almost pinched his cheek. If he could reach that high. "Alright, playtime's over. Get down from there before you bump your head on the ceiling."

"Aww, you're no fun, dad." The child said with a pout.

Mello set him down and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, we'll play later."

"Nope, I don't think so. Tomorrow's Friday and you have school. So you'll be going to sleep early." The redhead eyed Mello, warning him not to encourage the child into staying up late.

Roice sighed and held onto the sleeve of Mello's jacket. He really didn't want to go to bed early, despite how sleepy he was.

The three of the ate dinner then Matt sent Roice to bed, finally leaving him and Mello alone. He and the blonde weren't together, Matt made that clear. As for now, they were back to being best friends. But of course, Mello wanted to be more than that, he's just waiting for the right time.

They sat on the couch with drinks in hand. "You know you're too tough on your kid." Mello said.

"Really? Well I don't think I am." The redhead said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you are. Give him a break, he's four."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't know how to properly raise a child. This is not my forte you know."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

Matt smiled at the blonde. "Yeah, thanks for that. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

There was about a minute of silence before Mello spoke. "You know what Roice said to me a while ago?"

"What?"

"He wanted me to move in with you guys."

"O-Oh… Mello, we already talked about this and-"

"I know that, Matt. But it's been more than a year ever since that day and I've done nothing but try to win you back. I love you, Matt. I love you and Roice. What else do you want me to do?" Mello paused. "If it's about the mafia, I already talked to my men. I promise, no one will harm the two of you. Even if my life depended on it."

Matt went silent. He just didn't know how to explain. Quite frankly, he didn't know what was holding him back. Maybe he was overwhelmed. Mello didn't show this kind of affection back when they were at Wammy's. A lot has changed, most definitely. The redhead sighed and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Mello, to be honest I…I never stopped loving you… Even after so many years, I never stopped."

"Then what the problem?"

"I'm… I'm afraid and I'm scared. Whenever I visualize you and me together, I see you leaving me again. I don't want to go through all that pain." Matt looked away.

So that was it. It's all my fault, as I thought. Mello said in his mind. "Matt… Don't you remember? Before I left, I said that I wasn't leaving you. I just left Wammy's but not you. 'Til the day I die, I'll be by your side." He grabbed Matt's chin and gently turned his head so he could see the other's face. Matt was on the verge of crying. "I love you, Mail."

Matt looked at Mello in the eye. He could tell the he really meant what he said. He leaned forward and buried his face on Mello's neck. His arms were wrapped around the other tightly. "I love you too, Mihael." He silently sobbed, tears rolling down his cheek continuously.

Mello almost felt like jumping for joy. He wrapped his arms around Matt just as tightly. Tears also escaped his eyes.

The redhead pulled back after he heard the other sniff. "What? You're crying too?" Matt almost laughed, but he didn't. He just found it cute.

"Why? Am I not allowed to cry now?" Mello wiped away the tears.

"N-No, it's not that. I mean, I get you being so affectionate and all but for you to cry too? Are you sure you're Mello? I mean like, whoa."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Matt." He stroked the redhead's hair and moved closer, an inch away from his face. "You don't know long I've been wanting to hear you say those words. I feel like the fucking happiest man on Earth."

Matt laughed softly. "That sound like it came from a freakin' soap opera, Mels."

"I don't care. It's how I feel and it's a free country." He leaned in more and closed the gap between him and Matt.

They kissed passionately, like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues collided and explored each other's mouth. They broke apart for a breath and then their lips clashed again, but this time, it was sweet and they just took their time.

Matt pulled away and leaned his forehead against the blonde's. "You do know that I'm going to tease you for what you've been saying in the future right?"

"I can deal with that. You're not really good at it anyway."

"Hah. And that's what you think. Just wait, you'll be annoyed and embarrassed as fuck that you'll want to pull your hair off."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try, Matty."

When they decided that they were both getting sleepy, Matt laid out a futon for Mello. As boring as it sounds, Matt didn't want them to sleep on the same bed.

"Why aren't we sleeping on the same bed again." Mello asked.

"Because, my bed is too small and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to control your hormones if we're next to each other. As you know, the walls in this apartment aren't really that thick. So yeah."

"…O-Oh." Was all Mello could say. He didn't say anything more because Matt was right. About his hormones and all.

Matt turned off the light and got under his blanket. A few moments later though, a certain blonde came crawling onto his bed. He groaned inwardly and turned to face the other.

"Mello, no. We are not doing this right now." Matt said but it seemed like his effort was futile since Mello just kept going.

Mello towered over the redhead, his golden locks falling on the sides of his face. His ocean blue eyes stared into his lover's frowning face. He smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.

"But Matty, it's been so long. I can't hold it anymore." He softly whined into the redhead's ear.

Matt sighed. He stroked Mello's hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them once again and started to speak, "Mels, as much as I want to do it with you right now, I can't. I'm exhausted and as I said, the walls are too thin and Roice is just across the hall. Let's just do it some other time, 'kay?" He said, hoping Mello would understand.

The blonde looked at the other. Yes, he was disappointed. Yes, he had a hard-on right now. And yes, he wanted to do it with Matt right now. But, he knew better and he got Matt's point. Besides, there will be a next time anyway.

He sighed and kiss Matt's cheek. "At least let me sleep beside you." He said.

Matt chuckled and moved to the side so Mello could lie down next to him. His bed was obviously not made for two people to share. But he could deal with it. He turned to his side and faced the blonde.

"Sorry…" He said and moved closer.

Mello smiled ad pulled the redhead even closer to him, his arm resting on the other's waist. "It's fine." He replied.

Matt snuggled close, leaving no space between their bodies. He closed his eyes and smiled in content. His breathing steadied and he soon fell asleep.

The alarm clock buzzed loudly the next morning, causing Matt to wake up. He looked at the noisy object, it read exactly six o'clock.

His morning routine was to wake up, get ready for work , prepare breakfast, wake Roice up, then drive him to school before driving to work. But since Mello was present, there was going to be slight adjustments.

He untangled himself from the sleeping blonde's arms, causing him to stir, but not wake up. He sat up and finally turned the alarm clock off before rubbing his eyes. After stretching a little, he stood up and headed for the bathroom, but before he could take a step away, he was pulled back into the bed by strong hands. He fell onto his back and landed ontop of the blonde.

Mello caught him and wrapped his arms around the readhead as he landed. "Good morning." He sand and kiss the top of Matt's head, enjoying the familiar scent of his shampoo.

Matt laughed at Mello's actions. "A good morning it is." He saidas he turned around and faced his lover with a big smile on his face. He gave him a peck on the lips and maybe a few more.

"Well someone sure is energetic so early in the morning." Mello said, returning every kiss the redhead gave him.

"Don't be silly, I'm always energetic." He got off the blonde and sat on the side of the bed. "So what are you doing the rest of the day?" Because I have to go to work soon."

Mello got up himself. "Well, I'll be doing some stuff. It'll just be for two hours and then I'm free for the rest of the day." He said. "When do you get off work.?"

"Two o'clock. Then Roice gets off school at three." The redhead replied. He thinks about it for a moment then looked at Mello. Yep, they had the exact same thing running through their minds. He nodded and he got a smirk as a reply.

They bot stood up and got prepared for the day. After taking a shower, Matt went to the kitchen to cook breakfast while Mello went to Roice's room to wake the child up.

Mello opened the door, revealing a peacefully sleeping Roice. His figure curled up under the blankets. For a moment, he hesitated on waking the little angel up cause well, he looked angelic.

He sat on the bed, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. He shook him gently and called out his name. "Good morning, Roice. It's time to wake up." He said with a smile.

Roice turned around. That was not his father's voice. But it was a familiar voice. He sounded like... "Mello?" He opened his eyes and yup, he was right. He grinned and sat up, almost too quickly. "It's Mello!" He chuckled as he gave the said blonde a hug.

Mello hugged him back then pulled away before Matt shouted at them. "Come on, before daddy goes all crazy on us."

Roice laughed and got on his feet. He ran to the kitchen with Mello trailing behind him. "Morning, Dad." He greets his father, running up to him.

"Good morning." Matt said. He let go of the spatula and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Go and take a bath, I'm not yet done cooking."

Roice nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

After Roice had gone, Mello crept behind Matt, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He rested his head on Matt's shoulder and looked at what Matt was cooking. "Pancakes... Yum." He said, smelling the cakes as they were being cooked.

"Yeah, it took me a while to perfect these though. It wasn't easy." Matt said, recalling the first time he tried cooking pancakes. Boy was it ugly. The smell of burnt food spread in the entire house. He shivered at the thought."So, I'm planning to go to the grocery store after I pick Roice up from school. Wanna come with?" The redhead asked.

"Of course." Mello said. He sat at the table, seeing that Matt was almost done. Which reminds him... "Hey, Matt. Do you have-"

"Chocolate syrup? Yeah." Matt said before Mello could even finish his sentence. He knew the blonde was gonna ask for it sometime soon. He pulled the syrup out of the fridge and placed it on the table with the pancakes. He got three plates and forks then laid the on the table.

"Hold on, I'm gonna check on Roice." The redhead saw how Mello kept eyeing the chocolate syrup. Like a lizard waiting for the perfect time to eat the ant on the wall. He snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face which caused him to jump a little.

Mello glared at Matt and rolled his eyes. The redhead was now laughing at him. Great. _Stupid chocolate syrup that looks so tempting. Chocolate syrup. Matt. Chocolate syrup on Matt... Okay. Stop. Unwanted thoughts._ He rubbed his eyes and gave out a long breath.

"Mels, you okay?" Matt asked.

"Y-Yeah." He replied. Then it hit him. He'll be seeing that chocolate syrup soon.

Matt stared and raised an eyebrow at Mello's suspicious expression. Then he decided to shake it off. It was probably nothing. "Okay, I'm checking on Roice. Don't touch anything."

The four-year-old was putting on his shirt when he realized something. He was stuck. His arms were raised up and the shirt's hole was stuck on his head just above his ears. He needed help. "Daaad!" he called out, hoping his father would hear. Because he didn't want to walk around their apartment with a shirt stuck on his head. And because he didn't want to bump his head on the wall.

He heard footsteps coming his way. "Dad, help!"

"What's the ma- Oh." Matt looked at his son's small figure. He smiled, remembering when the same thing happened to him. He and Mallo were in the middle of doing it and when he was going to take off his shirt, it got stuck on his head. Well that certainly killed the moment.

"Daad~ Help meeee." The child whined, snapping Matt out of his thoughts.

Matt walked up to his son and helped him out. He tugged the shirt down a few times and then success. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yup! Thanks, dad!" He grinned as Matt ruffled his hair. Why do they keep doing that?

"Good. Go and join Mello at the table. I cooked pancakes."

Roice's face lit up. "Pancakes!" He exclaimed. He immediately ran to the kitchen, leaving his father behind.

Matt chuckled and fixed his son's messy bed. After doing so, he grabbed the boy's bag then went to join them Roice was already munching down on the pancakes while Mello was waiting for him. He placed the bag on a chair and sat beside Mello. "You can eat now, Mels." He said, grabbing some for himself.

The blonde didn't reply and just went and drowned his pancakes in chocolate syrup.

"Dad, how come Mello's here?" Roice asked. This was the first time that the blonde was there so early in the morning. Usually, he would visit at night so it got the boy curious.

"Why, don't you like me being here?" Mello asked back.

"I do, but... You never come here early. Did you sleep here?"

"Well," The blonde looked at Matt then at Roice. "Yeah, I did."

"Where did you sleep?"

"In my room." Matt answered joining in the conversation.

The child fell silent and looked at the two adults. It was obvious in his eyes that he was analyzing something. Then he got out of his chair, walked towards Matt, and got on his toes to whisper something. After that, he backed down and waited for his father's reply. His eyelashes batted like he didn't ask a question that shocked the shit out of Matt.

'Dad, are you and Mello boyfriend and girlfriend?'

Matt almost choked on his food. What? How? Why?_ Holy shit how am I going to explain this to him._ "W-Well... Umm... You see..." He quickly leaned to Mello's side. "He wants to know if we're... 'boyfriend and girlfriend'" He whispered rather loudly to the blonde.

Mello stiffened. "O-Oh... Uh... Well..." He would laugh right now 'cause Matt looked so funny getting all nervous about the situation. But he clearly can't 'cause he's pretty much in the same position.

"Is that a yes?" Roice asked with excitement in his eyes.

"S-Sorta." Matt stuttered, a tint of pink slowly creeping to his face. This is what he gets for having a straight-forward and amazingly smart son; straight-forward questions.

"I knew it." Roice grinned happily to himself. Feeling proud as if he just solved the greatest mystery know to mankind. He climbed back to his chair and finished up the rest of his pancakes.

The three of them finished breakfast and headed to Matt's car and Mello's motorcycle. The two adults pretending the whole thing never happened. Well there goes Mello's plan on telling Roice he and Matt were going out.

"You do know that you're the girl in this relationship, right?" Mello teased, whispering to Matt as they walked to the car.

Matt rolled his eyes. "At least I don't look like it, unlike someone." He murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He whistled and walked faster with his hands in his pockets. It was a good thing Mello didn't understand him, or else he'd say hello to a sore ass. He's been there and done that, might not want to go down that road again.

But anywho, what's important now was that he's with the love of his life and everything's finally falling into place.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duuuunnn. What could possibly go wrong? :)) **

**Hmm.. I'm planning to write some lemon in the next chapter. I just need some reviews and if I get enough, I'll be sure to write some :DD So hit the review button right there and I'll try to update as fast as I can. **

**'Til next time~ :))**


	10. Never Talk to Strangers

**Heyy guyyysss. I'm back from the dead! Here's an advance Christmas gift for all of you. :DD Sorry if I haven't updated until now. Gaah. Busy with school. As always. Anyway, I hope you guys haven't left me yet. T.T I'm still going to finish this. Don't worry. :))) **

**Please enjoy and leave me a review. I would really reallyyyy love it if you did! Merry Christmas to everyone!**

* * *

March 17, 2018

2:39 pm

Matt pulled his phone out from his pocket and typed away.

_Where are you? It's almost time to pick up Roice. I'm going ahead._

Send.

He put his phone back in his pocket and started to walk to the parking lot. He didn't know what was up, but it was very unlike Mello to be late. Well, when it comes to him that is. Somehow, he feels pretty worried. Getting his phone out again, he dialed Mello's number.

_The number you have dialed-_

He ended the call and tried again. After about 5 tries, Matt was panicking. He quickly got into his car and drove to his son's kindergarten. He'll get Roice first before looking for Mello. He didn't want to leave his son hanging.

His heart thumped as he drove. _I hope nothing bad happened to him. _His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he drove faster. The light turned red and he could only tap his fingers and wish the light would turn green soon. A few moments later, his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Matt spoke.

"Hey, Matt. Sorry, I was– "

"Holy fuck, Mels. Do you know how worried I was? Are you okay? Why didn't you return any of my calls? Where were you?"

Mello winced and put some distance between the phone and his ear. "Geez, Matty. Chill will you? I was on my bike and couldn't hear my phone. I was on my way to your office but when I got there, you were already gone. What's with the 14 missed calls anyway?"

The redhead blinked. 14? Did he really exaggerate that much? _I'm such an idiot. This is so embarrassing._ "U-Uh… Nevermind that. I'm picking Roice up. Just wait for us at the restaurant." He said, his face tinted with pink.

"Got it. Oh, and Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I made you wait so long, I love you."

If it was possible, Matt's face got even redder. He pretty much resembled a tomato right now. "I love you more. Be careful." He ended the call quickly because one, he already embarrassed himself too much for one phone call. And second, the driver behind him was honking like a mad man.

It was 3:05 and Roice was on the swing in the playground. His dad was late and there were only five of them left. The other four weren't his friends so he was waiting all by himself. Somewhere not far away, he could see a slouched man dressed in white slowly approaching him, or he assumed it was him since he was the only one on the swings. He's never seen that man before so he got interested. His posture was bad, his eyes had dark circles under it and his hair looked weird. His dad always taught him to never talk to strangers so he chose to ignore him. Which he found quite hard since the man was now talking to him.

"Your name is Roice, am I correct?" The guy in white asked him.

Roice took a glance at the man and then quickly looked away. He didn't answer and just kept swinging. _I'm… Not being rude, am I? Dad said not to talk to strangers… _He tightened his grip on the chains on the swing. Who was this man and how did he know his name? Was he going to get kidnapped? Roice got nervous, not knowing what might happen to him.

Then the man spoke again, "Don't worry, I'm certainly not anyone suspicious. I used to be a friend of your father. My name is Near."

This guy is really, really strange. Not only did he have a strange name, he also spoke as if he was dead. There was no tone in his voice at all. But somehow, he calmed down a little, knowing that he was a friend of his dad. "You… You have a strange name." He said. His eyes caught something that Mr. Near was holding. It was a robot. "That's a toy right? Why do you have one? I thought toys are just for kids?"

"Is that so? Well, anyone could own one, regardless their age."

Roice nodded slowly. "Oh…" He looked at Near and tilted his head. "So, is there anything you want with me, Mr. Near?" He asked.

"Just call me Near, and no. I just wanted us to be… Friends. I guess."

"Huh? Well, okay. Let's be friends! You're really weird but… I guess we can be friends." He said with a grin. No one has ever asked him to be friends in this manner, but Near seemed pretty cool even though he looks and sounds weird.

"Thank you. Also, may I ask you a favor?" Near asked.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell your father that we met, okay? I'll just tell him myself." He said.

"Sure!" Roice giggled, happy that he had a new friend.

"I will be going now, nice to meet you, Roice." The albino said, waving goodbye to the child.

Roice waved back with a smile and continued his swinging once the man was out of sight. He wondered why his dad had such a strange friend. But oh well, his dad was weird himself anyway. He looked to his side after hearing his dad's voice. His face lightened up as he ran towards Matt.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Matt said.

Roice shook his head and smiled. "It's alright, dad." He got in the car and placed his bag beside him. He was still curious about the man he met earlier. He wanted to tell his dad about it but he remembered that the man specifically told him not to.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked. Roice seemed to be in deep thought. It was as if something was bothering him.

"Nothing! Where are we going?"

"We're gonna eat out with Mello. Is that alright with you?"

"With Mello? Yes! Hurry up, dad! You don't want to keep Mello waiting."

Matt laughed. "Alright, alright. Behave yourself now, we'll be there soon."

They got to the restaurant after just a few minutes. Mello was already seated inside. As usual, they were at a family restaurant. Roice quickly ran to the blonde the moment he saw him. He caught the kid with his arms and gave him a big hug.

"I see you're as energetic as ever. How was school?" Mello asked as he pulled Roice up to his lap. He smiled as he saw Matt walking up to them.

"It was fine. I got three stars today! Look," he showed them the back of his hand which was stamped with three blue stars.

Both Matt and Mello laughed at how hyper Roice was. "Good job! I guess you deserve some ice cream for that." The redhead said, which made the kid's eyes beam up.

"Yay!" He got off of Mello and sat next to him. They were both facing Matt now.

"Alright, let's eat then." Matt grabbed the menu and searched for something to eat.

After eating, the three went to Matt's apartment to retire for the day. Roice wanted to go to the park first but Matt was too tired and the child still had some homework to do. Yes, he's suck a killjoy. Roice walked to his room with a pout on his face since he had no choice but to obey.

"Jeez, you're so mean to your son." Mello commented.

"No I'm not. It's a school day and we all need some rest."

"More like you need some rest. You're stressing yourself out too much."

Matt just groaned in reply and made his way to his room. He took his shirt off and flopped down on his bed.

Mello raised an eyebrow and followed his stressed out lover. He removed his jacket and lied down beside him. "Something wrong, Matty?" he asked.

The redhead looked at him in the eye and asked, "Mels, are you hiding something from me?"

Mello stiffened at the seriousness of the other. "Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Seriously, Matt. What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"I told you, it's nothing. Let's go to sleep." Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Matty. Goodnight." Mello kissed his forehead and closed his eyes too.

"I love you too."

The next morning, Matt woke up with the blonde missing. He looked at his nightstand and saw a note.

_Hey, Matty. Sorry, I had to leave early. _

_I love you._

_- Your Sexy Blonde_

He shook his head at the sexy blonde part. Mello was still Mello. He stretched his arms and stood up to wake Roice up. And yet another day has begun.

* * *

Mello walked inside the hotel and got into the elevator. He pressed the button to the seventh floor and waited. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with. It needed to stop. This is the reason why he hates Fridays.

The doors opened and the blonde stepped outside. He turned to his left and walked towards room 139. He rang the doorbell then waited for his worst nightmare to open the door.

A few clicks were heard before the door finally opened.

"Ahh, Mello, you're finally here." And albino with disheveled white hair appeared. He stepped to the side to let Mello in. "How've you been?" He asked monotonously.

"That's none of your business. He stepped inside the spacy room and went to the bedroom. He threw his leather jacket on a chair and sat on the bed. Yes, it's like this every Friday. But it's not like Mello wanted it, he didn't have a choice. Near threatened that he'd get him arrested if he refused, but right now, prison seemed much a much nicer place than here. In fact, anywhere would be a nice place if Near wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Mello? You seem stressed out. Do you have a problem?" Near asked as he made his way onto the blonde's lap. He took a band of his hair and twisted it around his fingers. "I'd be glad to help you out." He said, staring at Mello with his emotionless eyes.

Mello glared at him. "Is that so? Then why don't you just get out of my life. That would make things much better."

The albino's lips curled a little to one side. "You know I can't do that." He leaned closer to Mello's neck. "You're back with Matt, correct?" The smell of his shampoo and soap was different. The smell of chocolate overpowered it a little but Near could tell.

Mello pushed him away. "I thought we talked about this. If we're gonna do this whole thing, you have to stop spying on me."

"I did no such thing. You smell different today. Not like your usual smell." He got off the blonde's lap, now crawling to the bed. He lied down and turned to his side to look at Mello. "So how does it feel, cheating on your boyfriend? Is it exciting?" His lips curled into a smirk. "Though I am surprised, I never thought you two would be together again."

Mello turned around and got above the albino. "You disgust me, Near. This is the last time I'll be going here. You've been blackmailing me for far too long. I don't even know why I agreed to this stupid deal of yours."

Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck. "I see you've finally seen the light. I was wondering when you'll be yourself again. It seems that being with Matt really affects you. I was never really planning on reporting you to the authorities. You could say… I was just testing you out. Well, it's been fun."

"Tch. You really are low. You're so desperate to have me that you had to do all of these things." Mello moved away, standing up to grab his jacket. "But let me tell you something, you will never have me. I will never choose to be with you." He slid into his jacket and made his way out.

Near sat up, watching Mello as he was leaving. "This isn't over, Mihael. I will have you. And you will choose me. The time will soon come."


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE! BACK FROM GOD KNOWS WHERE

Hello there guys! I am back from the dead . I'm terribly sorry for kind of abandoning this story (kind of?!). It's just that I got into high school, I started getting busy and did all sort of things. Basically, I just couldn't find the time to continue this, not to mention the terrible writer's block I had. And that actually sucks for me too because I really like the plot of this T-T I don't want to abandon it and I really want to finish it! I don't know if I should though,

I'm terribly sorry for everyone following this story, at the same time, I am seriously grateful to all those who've read this silly story of mine. I don't know if I'm still as creative as before because I haven't written for a long time.

I just want to know if I should continue it. If by any chance at all you guys are still interested to know how this story ends, please, please, please, let me know and I'll push through this. My goal is to finish this before graduating high school if you guys give me the green light.

Please go and tell me what you think. To continue or to drop?


End file.
